mightythornberryfandomcom-20200215-history
The story of Sebastian
one day on a dark and stormy night a pair of twins were born the mum was so happy she named one Jimmyjeff and the other one Sebastian. 10 years later. jimmyjeff was always nice and was the smartest in his school but Sebastian was completely different he joined a gang called this horrifying gang cheese... 8 years. later its their 18 birthday jimmyjeff got lots of stuff and everyone was singing happy birthday but the only present Sebastian got was getting kicked out the family they said "he was a disgrace to the family. Sebastian got mad Sebastian got angry. he joined the kool kids klub and did their dirty work. one day he went on a mission he got lost and stayed there for days but then he met 4 weird people who told him "hail Sebastian hail Sebastian hail Sebastian the king of the kool kids klub Sebastian shall not die until mighty thornberry be of coming" this got Sebastian exited he went back to the kool kids klub because magically he knew the way back. when he got back he got mocked for getting lost but he said that one day he is going to be so powerful that he will defeat Nigel and become the dark lord. then he set of on his Qwest to get stronger one day he was sat on the top of a log when he got surrounded by the legion of shurk and they took him to there lair to sacrifice to there gods (that do not exist) when Sebastian was about to die a light came from the sky it was twilight sparkle she said "Sebastian ill save you and give you powers if you promise not to be evil" Sebastian said "OK" and twilight sparkle said "OK just say big bean" and then vanished so that is what he did he screamed BIG BEAN and everyone near him died except 2 someone came out of the shadows it was shereck he said "dam you twilight sparkle go my mizzle shurk" and out comes mizzle shurk the beefy boy of the legion then they have big fight and Sebastian destroys him with his new found power then he goes back to the kool kids klub as soon as he got there he went state to the throne room and used BIG BEAN to kill beanos and becomes the new leader of the kool kids klub Sebastian then started to commit acts of evil through the Klub until he was beaten by the King, who used the Six Blasts. Sebastian then sent members of the Kool Kidz Klub across the universe to search for power-containing objects. During this time, Sebastian entered the Clouds of Silver in SprongleSpace, and came across the Blob Tree and the Blobs that occupied it. He turned it into a hell-inch place where they would be trapped in an eternal cycle of suffering. When exiting SprongleSpace, he was approached by the Trongle of Sprongle, who told him that he believed that Sebastian can become the ultimate Dark Lord. After a number of more encounters with the King, Sebastian decided to look into the future (by rolling back his eyes and chanting “Big Bean”) and saw Mikey Mouse defeating The Ruler in the Battle of Song. Sebastian decided to use the power of music to achieve the Big Big Big Big Bean and kill the King. (Who was later revived by JimmyJeff) Nigel struck Sebastian with the Mighty Thornberry, killing him, until the Trongle reluctantly resurrected Sebastian. (Radnor Gods can only resurrect someone once every 1000 years) a year later he hired jimmyjeff the 4th to be continued and the Trongle]] Category:Trongolism Category:Tribangle Category:Kool Kidz Klub Category:Rumple Category:Characters Category:Quests Category:Characters origin Category:King mythos Category:Videogames Category:Evil